Lives Of The Chosen One
by MirskianQueen
Summary: When Anakin died on the death star in Luke's arms, he was sent back into his past self at nineteen years old - just like he had the last two times he had failed to fulfill his destiny - Every time he goes back, he eventually remembers more of his previous lives; this time, when the time is right... He will remember everything. I will be co-authoring this story with Chewbrok.
1. Prologue

_**LIVES OF THE CHOSEN ONE.**_

_**When Anakin died on the death star in Luke's arms, he was sent back into his past self at nineteen years old - just like he had the last two times he had failed to fulfill his destiny - Every time he goes back, he eventually remembers more of his previous lives; this time, when the time is right... He will remember everything.**_

_****I will be co-authoring this story with Chewbrok, we will be alternating chapters - this was written by me, Chapter One will be written by Chewbrok.  
_

_**PROLOGUE.**_

"Father! Please... Help me!"

Vader grabbed the Emperor from behind, fighting for control of the robed figure. The Emperor struggled in his embrace, his lightning bolt-shooting hands now lifted high, away from Luke. Now the white lightning arced back to strike at Vader.

He stumbled with his load as the sparks rain off his helmet and flow down over his black cape. He held his evil master high over his head and walked to the edge of the abyss at the central core of the throne room. With one final burst of his once awesome strength, Darth Vader hurled the Emperor's body into the bottomless shaft.

The Emperor's body spun helplessly into the void, arcing as it fell into the abyss. Finally, when the body was far down the shaft, it exploded, creating a rush of air through the room. Vader's cape was whipped by the wind and he staggered, and collapsed toward the bottomless hole.

Luke crawled to his father's side and pulled him away from the edge of the abyss to safety. Both the young Jedi and the giant warrior are too weak to move._**  
**_

x_  
_

Chaos. For the first time, the Death Star was rocked by explosions as the Rebel fleet, no longer backed against a wall, zoomed over, unloading a heavy barrage.

Imperial troops ran in all directions, confused and desperate to escape.

In the midst of this uproar, Luke was trying to carry the enormous deadweight of his father's weakening body toward an Imperial shuttle. Finally, he collapsed from the strain. The explosions grew louder as Vader drew him closer.

"Luke," Vader whispered wealky, "help me take this mask off."

Staring at his father, Luke shook his head. "But you'll die."

"Nothing can stop that now. Just for once... let me look on you with my own eyes."

Slowly, hesitantly, Luke removed the mask from his father's face; there beneath the scars was an elderly man.

His eyes did not focus, but the dying man smiled at the sight before him. "Now...go, my son." Anakin told him, "Leave me."

"No. You're coming with me." Luke shook his head as he held his father, "I can't leave you here. I've got to save you."

Anakin smiled at his son, "You already have, Luke." His breath weakened at his struggled to speak, "You were right about  
me. Tell your sister...you were right."

"Father...I won't leave you."

They were the last words Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker heard before he died.

xxx

In the windowed elevator attached to the outside of the Senate Building. Anakin's vision blurred, blinking hard he stared around himself, he had the strangest feeling of deja vu, like he had been there before.

Anakin shook his head, he was just nervous. he stood beside Obi-wan in the elevator, they were on their way  
to Senator Amidala's apartments. That was all it was, he was just nervous about seeing Padme again, Anakin thought as he nervously  
rearranged his robes.

"you seem a little on edge, Anakin."

Anakin shook his head. "Not at all, Master."

Raising his eyebrows, Obi-wan smiled. "I haven't felt you this tense since we fell into that nest of gundarks."

Anakin folded his arms, "You fell into that nightmare, Master," He reminded his friend, "and I rescued you, remember?"

"Oh yeah." When Obi-wan chuckled, Anakin couldn't help smiling, Obi-wan looked at him and sighed. "You're sweating. Relax." He told Anakin gently, "Take  
a deep breath."

Looking at Obi-wan, Anakin shook his head. "I haven't seen her in ten years, Master." Somehow, ten years felt like a lifetime.


	2. Chapter 1

_**LIVES OF THE CHOSEN ONE.**_

_**When Anakin died on the death star in Luke's arms, he was sent back into his past self at nineteen years old - just like he had the last two times he had failed to fulfill his destiny - Every time he goes back, he eventually remembers more of his previous lives; this time, when the time is right... He will remember everything.**_

_This chapter was written by Chewbrok.  
_

_**CHAPTER ONE.**_

"Senator Padme! Mesa here. Looky, looky senator. Desa Jedi arriven." Representative Jar Jar Binks stated excitedly as he led them into the room.

Standing on the balcony, a human man dressed in a security uniform with an eye-patch on his left eye and a human woman dressed in dark blue senate robes, turned and walked into the room to greet their guests. Suddenly, Anakin felt immense grief wash over him as he looked at the Senator. Puzzled by the unexplained feeling, he pushed it aside to focus on the mission, and his first meeting with Padme in a long time.

The two were joined by a woman in dark velvety clothes with her hair done up in a bun, who followed behind them.

'Must be her handmaiden.' Anakin thought, wondering why she looked familiar when he was sure he'd never met her before.

"It's a great pleasure to see you again M'lady." Obi-wan addressed the senator with a bow before shaking her hand.

"It has been far to long Master Kenobi." Senator Padme Amidala replied, she then looked to Anakin, "Ani? My goodness you've grown."

"So have you, grown more beautiful I mean. Well, for a senator I mean." Anakin replied slightly awkwardly.

Padme laughed, "Oh Ani, you'll always be the little boy I knew on Tattooine." Turning, she followed her handmaiden to the couches behind them.

"Our presence here will be invisible milady, I can assure you." Obi-wan told her as he was taking his seat, across from the Senator and Representative.

"I am Captain Typho of Her Majesty's Security Service. Queen Jamilla has been informed of your assignment. I am grateful you're here Master Kenobi, the situation is more dangerous then the senator will admit." The security guard, Captain Typho, said while standing to the side.

'Typho. That name. Where have I heard it before?' Anakin wondered again, starting to feel frustrated. He shifted his attention back to Padme.

"I don't need more security, I need answers. I want to know whose trying to kill me."

"We are here to protect you Senator. Not to start an investigation." Obi-wan replied.

"We will find out whose trying to kill you Padme, I promise you." Anakin stated, he then noticed the disapproving look Obi-wan was giving him.

"We will not exceed our mandate, my young Padawan learner."

"I meant in the interest of protecting her, Master, of course." Anakin shot back, again getting the feeling of déjà vu. 'I've heard this lecture way too many times.' He reasoned, but still couldn't help the rising frustration.

"We will not go through this exercise again, Anakin. And you will pay attention to my lead." Obi-wan scolded.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why else do you think we were assigned to protect her, if not to find the killer? Protection is a job for local security… not Jedi. It's overkill, Master. Investigation is implied in our mandate." Anakin arrogantly replied 'I feel like I've told you this before. Why don't you listen to me?'

"We will do exactly as the Council has instructed, and you will learn your place, young one." Obi-wan scolded again, pushing aside his own frustration.

"Perhaps with merely your presence, the mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed." Padme said, trying to alleviate the tension between them. "Now, if you will excuse me, I will retire."

With that everyone stood and gave the Senator a bow, as she and her handmaiden walked to the bedroom.

"Well, I know I feel a lot better having you here." Typho said to Obi-wan as he starts walking to the elevator, "I'll have an officer situated on every floor and I'll be at the control center downstairs."

Jar Jar turned to Anakin, "Mesa busten wit happiness seein yousa again Ani. Deesa bad times, bombad times."

"She hardly recognized me Jar Jar." Anakin said while glumly watching her leave, "I've thought about her everyday since we last parted, and she's forgotten me completely." Anakin frowned as part of him felt like that was not entirely true.

"Shesa happy, happier den mesa seein her in longo time." Jar Jar says, trying to reassure his friend.

"Anakin, you're focusing on the negative again. Be mindful of your thoughts." Obi-wan said, and then more quietly he added, "She was pleased to see us. Now lets check the security here."

"Yes, my master."

Later that evening, Anakin was standing in the living room trying to meditate when Obi-wan returned.

" Captain Typho has more than enough men downstairs, no assassin will try that way. Any activity up here?" Obi-wan asked.

"Quiet as a tomb. I don't like just waiting here for something to happen to her." Anakin replied while Obi-wan pulled out a scanner to check the cameras.

"What's going on?"

"She covered the cameras. I don't think she liked me watching her." Anakin said, glancing at the doorway.

"What's she thinking?" Obi-wan asked wandering in the direction of the room, stopping just before the entrance.

"She programmed Artoo to warn us if there's an intruder."

"It's not an intruder I'm worried about, there are many ways to kill a Senator."

"I know, but we also want to catch this assassin. Don't we Master?"

Obi-wan crossed his arms; "You're using her as bait?"

"It was her idea. Don't worry, no harm will come to her, I can sense everything going on in that room." Anakin replied, feeling like something was going to happen that night. "Trust me."

"It's too risky. Besides, your senses aren't that attuned my young apprentice."

"And yours are?" Anakin asked challengingly.

"Possibly"

Moving to the balcony, Anakin looked out at the city.

"You look tired." Obi-wan said from the doorway to the balcony.

"I don't sleep well anymore." Anakin replied looking back at his master.

"Because of your mother?"

Anakin nodded sadly, "I don't know why I keep dreaming about her now. I haven't seen her since I was little."

Obi-wan moved out onto the balcony a bit, "Dreams pass in time."

"I'd rather dream of Padme. Just being around her again is, intoxicating." Anakin started walking back into the room.

"Be mindful of your thoughts Anakin, they betray you. You've made a commitment to the Jedi Order, a commitment not easily broken. And don't forget, she's a politician. They're not to be trusted."

"She's not like the others in the Senate Master."

"It's been my experience that Senators are only focused on pleasing those who fund their campaigns, and they are more then willing to forget the niceties of democracy to get those funds."

'I really do hear these way to much, I swear I've heard this before.' "Not another lecture Master, not on the economics of politics, and besides, you're generalizing. The Chancellor doesn't appear to be corrupt." A sudden rush of anger and hatred filled Anakin, which vanished just a quick leaving him slightly confused.

"Palpatine's a politician." Obi-wan reasoned. "I've observed that he is very clever at following the passions and prejudices of the Senators."

"I think he is a good man. My instincts are very positive about –" Anakin stopped, feeling a disturbance coming from Padme's room, and looked sharply at Obi-wan.

"I sense it too." Obi-wan and Anakin rush into Padme's room. Where Anakin jumped onto her bed and sliced his lightsaber through two Kouhuns, poisonous arthropods, who were about to bite the Senator. Obi-wan looked to the window and spotted a probe droid pulling away from the window. Thinking quickly, he ran and dived through the glass grabbing onto droid as it flew away.

Anakin turned to the now awake Padme, "Stay here!" He commanded as he ran out of the room passing the handmaiden, Captain Typho and his security team on his way to the speeder bay.

In the bay, Anakin quickly spotted a yellow, open roofed speeder and hopped in. Activating it he pulled out and flew off to find, and save once again, his master.

A few minutes later Anakin spotted Obi-wan free falling and put the speeder into a steep dive to catch him, flattening the speeder out once he got below Obi-wan, Anakin then slowed the speeder's descent until Obi-wan is on the speeder.

"What took you so long?" Obi-wan asked as he sat down in the passenger seat and pointed out the assassin's speeder.

"Oh, you know Master. I couldn't find a speeder I really liked, with an open cockpit, and with the right speed capabilities."

"If you'd spend as much time working on your saber skills as you do on your wit, young Padawan, you would rival Master Yoda as a swordsman." The Jedi are pressed into their seats as Anakin sped after the assassin.

"I thought I already did."

"Only in your mind, my very young apprentice." Obi-wan said just as Anakin swerved around speeders in oncoming traffic. "Careful! Hey, easy!"

Anakin followed the assassin through half a roll and into a steep dive through the layers of speeder traffic, narrowly missing colliding with many. Then the assassin swerved around a massive air transport, which moved and blocked the Jedi's path.

"Pull up Anakin." Obi-wan said, but Anakin just laughed, "Pull up!" Anakin pulled up at the last minute and swerved around the behemoth, before diving after the assassin once again.

The assassin lead the Jedi into the industrial district, slaloming around the open flame vents of the power refinery. As the assassin flew towards a pair of power couplings, he fires a shot at one, destabilizing it and causing electrical bolts to jump between them after he flew past.

"Anakin! How many times have I told yo–" They both cringe in pain as Anakin flew right though the bolts. "–u, stay away from power couplings!"

As they flew back into traffic again, the assassin turned left and entered a tunnel, while Anakin sped on past.

"Where are you going?! He went down there, the other way." Obi-wan said, pointing back to the tunnel.

"Master, if we keep this chase going, that creep's gonna end up deep-fried. Personally, I'd very much like to find out who in the hell he is and who he's working for. This is a shortcut." Anakin replied confidently. "I think." Speeding around a couple corners, he pulled to a stop in an intersection, and looked for the assassin's speeder.

"Well, you lost him." Obi-wan criticized.

"I'm deeply sorry Master." Anakin shot back sarcastically. He then looked down and spotted the assassin's speeder.

"Well, this is some kind of shortcut. He went completely the other way! Once again, Anakin –"

"Excuse me for a moment." Anakin jumped over the side of the speeder as the assassin got into the right position. As he fell, Anakin quickly shook off the feeling of déjà vu and used the force to guide himself and land on top of the assassin's speeder's roof. Anakin quickly grabbed hold of a vent to prevent himself from falling off the back when the assassin floored it, trying to knock him off. Anakin struggled to pull himself forward but instead got thrown forward when the Assassin slammed on the breaks. Keeping his grip, Anakin stopped his slide but ended up hanging under the left front talon, as the assassin took a couple of shots at him with his blaster. Anakin then quickly hopped his hands over to the other talon so he could climb up without getting shot.

The assassin then gunned the engine, sending Anakin sliding back up to the top of the cockpit, where he got a grip on another vent. Looking inside the cockpit, he sees the assassin is actually female, but when she looked at him her skin turns green and what looked like gills appeared on her cheekbones for a second before reverting back. She then drew her blaster and aimed it at him as Anakin ignited and slammed his lightsaber into the cockpit, to cut his way in, but soon dropped it from the blaster shots. Reaching into the hole he managed to make, he grabbed for the blaster and they started wrestling each other for control of it. Several shots went off and hit the console, making the speeder catch fire and start to crash.

As they get near a pedwalk the speeder starts to shake more and more, to the point where Anakin lost his grip and fell off. Anakin grunted as he landed hard and rolled into a bunch of bins.


	3. Chapter 2

_**LIVES OF THE CHOSEN ONE.**_

_**When Anakin died on the death star in Luke's arms, he was sent back into his past self at nineteen years old - just like he had the last two times he had failed to fulfill his destiny - Every time he goes back, he eventually remembers more of his previous lives; this time, when the time is right... He will remember everything.**_

_This chapter was written by me.  
_

_**CHAPTER TWO**  
_

Anakin picked himself up off the pavement in time to see the assasin exit the ship, as she took off running through the crowd, Anakin chased her running after her down the crowded street.

It was the seedy underbelly of the city, broken sidewalks and garish lights were reflected in filthy puddles. It was crowded with various alien lowlifes, panhandling droids, and the occasional group of upper class slummers.

Anakin barged into several of them, pushing aside another flash of deja vu as he chased after the fleeing assasin. He lost her in the crowd, then saw her again, he was having a very difficult  
time getting through the crowd. Ahead, she turned in through a door and disappeared; a nightclub sign was flashing over the door.

Anakin was just about to follow the assassin into the nightclub when Obi-wan caught up to him. "Anakin!"

"She went into that club, Master."

"Patience." Obi-wan told him as he made to run into the club, "Use the Force, Anakin. Think."

'Why did that feel so familiar?' Anakin sighed, "Sorry, Master."

"He went in there to hide, not run."

Anakin nodded, "Yes, Master."

Obi-wan held out Anakin's lightsaber. "Here. Next time try not to lose it." As Anakin reached for the lightsaber, Obi-wan pulled it back. "A Jedi's saber is his most precious possession... He must keep it with him at all times."

Anakin rolled his eyes at the all too familiar lecture, "_I know_, Master."

"This weapon is your life." Obi-wan said before finally holding out the lightsaber out to Anakin.

Taking his lightsaber, Anakin sighed, "I try, Master."

Obi-wan walked ahead through the club entrance, with Anakin following behind. "Why do I get the feeling you're going to be the death of me?"

At his master's words, Anakin felt a sudden, overwhelming flash of guilt and grief that vanished just as fast. he looked at Obi-wan and shook his head, "don't say that Master... You're the closest thing I have to a father."

"Then why don't you listen to me?"

Anakin shrugged, "I am trying."

Obi-wan looked around the crowded club. "can you see him?"

"I think he's a she," Anakin replied, "and I think she's a changeling."

"In that case be extra careful," Obi-wan told him, "go find her."

As Obi-wan turned and began to walk away from him, Anakin frowned. "Where are you going, Master?"

Turning back to face him, Obi-wan smiled. "For a drink." He informed his padawan, before he headed for the bar.

Anakin blinked in surprise, then moved into the room, where alien faces looked back at him with hostility, suspicion, and invitation as he moved among the tables.

At the bar, a glass was placed in front of Obi-wan and his drink was poured.

"You wanna buy some death-sticks?"

Obi-wab looks at the Balosar beside him, he moved his fingers slightly. "You don't want to sell me death-sticks."

"I don't want to sell you death-sticks," the slythmonger repeated.

Obi-wan moved his fingers again, "You want to go home and rethink your life."

"I want to go home and rethink my life."

As he left, Obi-wan lifted the drink and tossed it back.

Anakin walked slowly through the crowd, using the Force to try to sense the assassin while scanning the crowd around him. The sudden sound of his master's lightsaber igniting and a shril scream had him rushing to Obi-wan's side, his lightsaber glowing.

The crowded club had gone silent, "Easy..." Anakin said, "official Jedi business. Go back to your drinks."

Slowly, the aliens sat, conversation resumed; onstage, the performers picked up their routine, as Obi-wan and Anakin lifted Zam and carried her out of the club.

Obi-wan and Anakin carried Zam into the alley and lowered her to the ground. Obi-wan began to attend to her wounded shoulder as she stared up hatefully at Aankin, wincing in pain.

"Do you know who it was you were trying to kill?" Obi-wan asked her.

"The Senator from Naboo."

Obi-wan nodded, looking at her, he frowned. "Who hired you?"

Zam glared at Obi-wan, "It was just a job."

"Who hired you?" Anakin pressed, "tell us!" When Zam didn't answer, he scowled, "tell us now!" He repeated, trying to shake off a sudden feeling of deja vu.

Anakin's eyes closed as an image formed in his mind; _Zam dying, a dart stuck in her neck_. Then it was gone, and Anakin was left with the growing feeling of unease_

There was a sudden ftzzz sound, Anakin reacted, his lightsaber flashing, blocking the toxic dart. Zam blinked in surprise, staring at Anakin shocked.

They heard a whoosh from above, Obi-wan and Anakin looked up to see an armoured rocket-man take off from a roof high above. He shot up fast into the sky and disappeared.

Obi-wan looked down at Zam, "you need to tell us who you were working for."

Zam nodded, "it was a Bounty Hunter called, Jango Fett." She told them, "he's from the planet Kamino."

x

Obi-wan and Anakin stood in the center of the Council Chamber. The members of the Jedi Council were seated in a circle surrounding the two Jedi.

"Track down this bounty hunter, you must, Obi-Wan." Yoda instructed.

Master Windu nodded in agreement, "most importantly, find out who he's working for."

"What about Senator Amidala?" Obi-wan enquired, frowning, "She will still need protecting."

"Handle that, your Padawan will," Yoda replied.

"Anakin, escort the Senator back to her home planet of Naboo. She'll be safer there, And don't use registered transport. Travel as refugees."

As master Windu spoke, adressing him, Anakin felt imensly guilty. Shaking his head, he concentrated on what had been requested of him. "As the leader of the opposition, it will be very difficult to get Senator Amidala to leave the Capital." Padme wasn't going to like this, somehow, despite not having seen her for ten years, Anakin felt like he knew her better than he knew himself.

"Until caught this killer is, our judgement she must respect."

Master Windu looked at Anakin, "go to the Senate and ask Chancellor Palpatine to speak with her."

xx

Anakin and Palpatine stood at the window of Palpatine's office and looked out over the vast city. "I will talk to her." Palpatine assured Anakin, "Senator Amidala will not refuse an executive order. I know her well enough to assure you of that."

he didn't know why, but being in the Chancellor's presence made him feel angry, forcing himself to smile, Anakin pushed the feeling away. "Thank you, your Excellency."

"And so, they have finally given you an assignment." Palpatine smiled at Anakin, "Your patience has paid off."

"Your guidance more that my patience."

Shaking his head, Palpatine looked at him. "You don't need guidance, Anakin. In time you will learn to trust your feelings. Then you will be  
invincible." " He told him, "I have said it many times, you are the most gifted Jedi I have ever met."

Palpatine and Anakin turned away from the window and walked through Palpatine's office towards the door. Anakin smiled, "Thank you, your Excellency."

"I see you becoming the greatest of all the Jedi, Anakin." Palpatine told him, "Even more powerful than Master Yoda."

xxx

Anakin watched as padme and Jar Jar talked, standing near the door of the anteroom to Padme's bedroom. Dorme moved about packing luggage.

"I'm taking an extended leave of absence. It will be your responsibility to take my place in the Senate." padme told Jar Jar, "Representative Binks, I know I can count on you."

Jar jar stood in front of Padme, "Mesa honored to be taken on dissa heavy burden. Mesa accept this with muy muy humility and..."

"Jar Jar. I don't wish to hold you up." padme said, cutting Jar jar off, "I'm sure you have a great deal to do."

"Of course, M'Lady." Jar Jar bowed and left.

Padme walked briskly to Anakin, she was in a very bad mood. "I do not like this idea of hiding."

"Don't worry," Anakin reasurred her, "now that the Council has ordered an investigation, it won't take Master Obi-Wan long to find this bounty hunter."

"I haven't worked for a year to defeat the Military Creation Act, to not to be here when its fate is decided!" She continued, venting her frustration.

Anakin smiled at her, "Sometimes we have to let go of our pride and do what is requested of us."

Blinking in surprise, Padme smiled, "Anakin. You've grown up."

"Master Obi-Wan manages not to see it," Anakin said, frowning at how familiar his words sounded.

"Mentors have a way of seeing more of our faults than we would like." Padme looked at Anakin and shrugged, "It's the only way we grow."

"I know," Anakin stood by the window, floating a silver ball in his hand. "Don't get me wrong... Obi-Wan is a great mentor, as wise as Master Yoda and as powerful as Master Windu. I am truly thankful to be his apprentice." He glanced at padme, "in some ways... a lot of ways... I'm ahead of him." He told her, "I'm ready for the trials. I know I am! But he feels I'm too unpredictable."

Padme smiled at him gently, "That must be frustrating."

"It's worse." Anakin snapped, "he's overly critical! He never listens! He just doesn't understand." Anakin shook his head, sitting on the edge of Padme's bed "It's not fair!"

There was a brief silence, then Padme looked at Anakin, "Anakin." They looked into each other's eyes for the first time. "Don't try to grow up too fast."

"But I am grown up." Anakin stood, "You said it yourself." he looked deep into Padme's eyes.

Looking away, Padme sighed, "Please don't look at me like that."

Anakin frowned, "Why not?"

"It makes me feel uncomfortable."

Anakin backed away as Padme turned and went back to her packing. "Sorry, M'Lady."

x

Anakin and padme, dressed in Outland peasant outfits, got up and headed for the door where Captain Typho, Dorme and Obi-wan were waiting to hand them their luggage.

"Be safe, M'Lady."

Padme smiled at Captain Typho, "Thank you, Captain. Take good care of Dormé..." She looked to both of them, "The threat's on you two now."

Dorme managed a strained smile, "He'll be safe with me."

They laughed, and Padme embraced her handmaiden. As they pulled away, Dorme started to weep.

Padme smiled at her, "You'll be fine."

"It's not me, M'Lady." Dorme looked at her tearfully, "I worry about you. What if they realize you've left the Capital?"

Pamde looked towards Anakin, "Then my Jedi protector will have to prove how good he is."

Dome and padme smiled, as Anakin frowned as Obi-wan pulled him aside. "Anakin. Don't do anything without first consulting either myself or the Council."

Anakin sighed, "Yes, Master."

Obi-wan cleared his throat, "I will get to the bottom of this plot quickly M'Lady," he said with a smile, "You'll be back here in no time."

Padme nodded, "I will be most grateful for your speed, Master Jedi."

Anakin smiled at her, "Time to go."

Padme nodded, "I know."

Padme gave Dorme one last hug as Anakin picked up the luggage, and the duo exited the speeder bus, where Artoo was waiting for them.

Obi-wan called after them, "may the Force be with you."

They headed off toward the giant Starfreighter, Padme swallowed, "Suddenly, I'm afraid..."

"This is my first assignment on my own." Anakin glanced at her, "I am too." Looking at Artoo, He smiled at padme again, "don't worry. We've got Artoo with us."

x

Obi-wan and Captain Typho watched Anakin and padme disappeared into the vastness of the spaceport with Artoo trundling along behind them.

"I do hope he doesn't try anything foolish," Obi-wan said softly.

Shaking his head, Captain Typho sighed. "I'd be more concerned about her doing something, than him."


	4. Chapter 3

_**LIVES OF THE CHOSEN ONE.**_

_**When Anakin died on the death star in Luke's arms, he was sent back into his past self at nineteen years old - just like he had the last two times he had failed to fulfill his destiny - Every time he goes back, he eventually remembers more of his previous lives; this time, when the time is right... He will remember everything.**_

_This chapter was written by Chewbrok.  
_

_**CHAPTER THREE**  
_

Against the blackness of space, a red and white diamond shaped starfighter attached to a hyperspace ring suddenly appeared and after disconnecting from the ring, flies through the upper half to approach the storm-ridden water planet of Kamino.

Flying through the stormy weather, Obi-wan approached the Kaminoan capital Tipoca city and landed on one of the landing pads. After getting out of the fighter, and pulling his robes hood up against the downpour, Obi-wan made his way into the facility. Inside he removed his hood and was met with white walls and floors, and a long necked, light blue Kaminoan.

"Master Jedi, the Prime Minister is expecting you." She said in a graceful voice.

"I'm expected?" Obi-wan replied surprised.

"Of course, he is anxious to meet you. After all these years, we were beginning to think you weren't coming. Now please this way." The Kaminoan then turned and guided Obi-wan down the hall towards the Prime Minister's office.

The doors to the Prime Minister's office split and rotated open, allowing Obi-wan and the Kaminoan, whose name he had learned was Taun We, entry into the circular office. The Prime Minister stood to greet them as they approached.

"May I present Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino." Taun We introduced as they bowed to each other, "And this is Master Jedi…" Taun We pauses as she realizes she didn't get Obi-wan's name.

"Obi-wan Kenobi." He supplied.

"I trust you're going to enjoy your stay." Lama Su said as a chair descended from the ceiling. He then gestured for Obi-wan to take the chair, "Please." After they had both sat down, with Taun We standing beside Obi-wan, Lama Su continued. "And now to business, you will be delighted to hear that we are on schedule. Two hundred thousand units are ready, with another million well on the way."

Deciding to play along, Obi-wan replied, "That is… good news."

"Please tell your Master Sifo-Dyas that we have every confidence his order will be met on time and in full."

"I'm sorry?" Obi-wan said, startled. "Master…?"

"Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. He's still a leading member of the Jedi Council, is he not?"

"Master Sifo-Dyas was killed almost ten years ago." Obi-wan informed him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." Lama Su stated, "But I'm sure he would have been proud of the army we've built for him."

This caught Obi-wan off guard, "The army?"

"Yes, a clone army. And I must say, one of the finest we've ever created." Lama Su answered proudly.

Curious, Obi-wan asked, "Tell me Prime Minister. When my Master first contacted you, about the army, did he say who it was for?"

"Of course he did. This army is for the Republic. But you must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself"

"That's why I'm here." Obi-wan said as they stood and walked out of the office.

xxx

Walking over to the railing by the garden terrace, Anakin and Padme look out over the lake that the Retreat was by.

"We used to come here for school retreat. We would swim to that island everyday." Padme said as she leaned on the stone railing, "We used to lie on the sand and let the sun dry us, and try to guess the names of the birds singing."

"I don't like sand. It's coarse, and rough and irritating. Not like here, here everything's soft, and smooth." Anakin said while he rubbed the back of his fingers along Padme's side. 'Why does this feel so familiar?' Anakin thought as he started to look into Padme's eyes. Slowly he started to move closer and closer to her, his eyes closed as their lips touched and they kissed. As Anakin's mind started to wander, a stray thought passed through his brain, 'Just as sweet as I remember… Wait, what!?' Suddenly an image flashed through his mind; in front of him was Padme dressed in a flowing white dress with a white veil covering her hair and flowing down her back. He could feel her hands in his and the immense love between them, and see the smile on her face as the sun shined on her side making her look even more angelic. The image faded quickly as Padme pulled away and looked out at the lake taking a deep breath.

"No." She said, taking another deep breath. "I shouldn't have done that."

Still confused over what happened, Anakin replied, "I'm sorry. When I'm around you, my mind is no longer my own." Looking at her, Anakin couldn't help but question the origin of that image. 'It was too vivid to be made up. Was it a vision?' Some how, that didn't seem right.

xxx

Back on Kamino, Obi-wan was getting a tour of the cloning facility. On all sides, visible through the windows on both sides of the hall, was an innumerable amount of clone maturation chambers, all with a growing baby clone inside.

"Very impressive." Obi-wan said, as he looked at all the cloning chambers.

"I had hoped you would be pleased." Prime Minister Lama Su said, as he continued to explain how clones were superior to droids along with using growth acceleration to create a mature clone in half the time.

"Who was the original host?" Obi-wan asked after seeing hundreds of thousands of clones eating.

"A bounty hunter called Jango Fett."

'The one I'm looking for.' Obi-wan realized, "Where is this bounty hunter now?"

"Oh we keep him here." Lama Su replied as they continued to walk down the hall. "Apart from his pay, which is considerable, Fett demanded only one thing, an unaltered clone for himself. Curious isn't it?"

'A son' Obi-wan realized. "I would very much like to meet this Jango Fett."

"I would be most happy to arrange it for you." Taun We answered him from behind as they approached a balcony. Looking out and down, Obi-wan saw thousands of clones marching in formation wearing full armor, and walking onto transports.  
'I have a bad feeling about this.' Obi-wan thought.

xxx

Standing outside the Fett residence on Kamino, Taun We pressed the ringer. Before coming here Obi-wan had contacted the council, telling them of the Clone Army, and that he had found the bounty hunter he was after. They said they were sending him a transport to bring Jango back on once he had been apprehended. The door opened revealing a 10-year-old boy with wavy, medium length brown hair.

"Boba, is your father here?" Taun We asked the boy.

"Yep."

"May we see him?"

"Sure." Boba replied as he started to lead them into the home. "Dad! Taun We's here!" They were into the main living when Jango arrived from the bedroom, where Obi-wan glimpsed some familiar looking armor.

"Jango, welcome back. Was your trip productive?" Taun We greeted him.

"Fairly." Jango replied, looking at Obi-wan with suspicion.

"This is Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi. He's come to check on our progress." Taun We introduced.

"That right?" Jango asked, still watching Obi-wan as they size each other up.

"Your clones are very impressive. You must be very proud." Obi-wan said.

"I'm just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe Master Jedi." Jango responded.

"Ever make your way as far into the interior as Coruscant?"

"Once or twice."

"Recently?"

There was a pause. "Possibly."

"I have someone who says 'Yes'. Want to explain?"

Another pause, "Just business."

"Anything to do with a Senator?"

Jango looked at Boba, "Boba, pushee wata."

Boba looked like he was about to protest, but Jango gave him a look that told him not to argue, so he turned to Taun We, "Taun We, can you help me with something?" Not waiting for an answer he dragged the Kaminoan out the door. During this, Obi-wan could feel the Force warning him that something was going to happen, so he had subtly rested his hand on his lightsaber hilt.

As soon as the door had closed Jango launched himself at Obi-wan, causing him to stagger back, he followed it up with a kick to Obi-wan's hand knocking his lightsaber to the floor.

As Obi-wan came toward him, Jango kicked him backwards knocking him to the floor. He tried to run, however Obi-wan got up quickly and grabbed him from behind. Ducking, Jango swung out of his grip, then kicked Obi-wan again, then head butted him, knocking him to the ground once more.

Seeing the lightsaber on the floor, Jango dove to the ground, grabbing the hilt as he rolled over it. Obi-wan was behind him as he got up and he wrestled the lightsaber out of his hands forcing him to the ground.

As Jango kicked him in the knee, Obi-wan fell again and Jango wrapped his legs around him holding him flat on the ground. When Obi-wan attempted to get back up, Jango kicked him again then wrapped his legs around the Jedi's neck to choke him.

Obi-wan glanced at the still open doorway to the bedroom, and Jango's armour lying on the floor. Reaching out, he used to the force to pull the metal gauntlet into his outstretched hand and hit Jango over the head with it, knocking the bounty hunter out cold.

xxx

"No… no." Anakin was twisting and breathing heavily in his bed. "Mom! … No. Don't!"

_He was looking down at his mother, dead in his arms, gruesome bloody scars on her face, life-less eyes staring up at the ceiling. He could feel the grief and pain over her death rising to an unbearable amount. Running his hand over her face closing her eyes, he could feel the pain turning to hatred and anger at those monstrous Sand People for killing her. Next thing he knows he's seeing red and is at the entrance to the hut, his lightsaber lit and two headless Tusken corpses on either side of him, and more running towards him. He's not in control, he can't stop what he knows is wrong, killing in anger, but all he sees is red as another one falls to his lightsaber, his body cut in two pieces._

_ 'Anakin, Anakin!' He hears at the back of his mind, as he stabs another Tusken and then swings to the side to cut another, this one looked like a child. But all he sees is red, all he feels is anger, and all he hears is animals crying out in pain. Somehow, just through the screams he can hear a malicious, sinister voice cackling in victory, urging him on._

Anakin's eyes shot open as he awoke, terrified. Realizing he wasn't going to get anymore sleep he sat up on the edge of the bed and put his head between his hands before he stood to go to the balcony and meditate.


	5. Chapter 4

_**LIVES OF THE CHOSEN ONE.**_

_****__**When Anakin died on the death star in Luke's arms, he was sent back into his past self at nineteen years old - just like he had the last two times he had failed to fulfill his destiny - Every time he goes back, he eventually remembers more of his previous lives; this time, when the time is right... He will remember everything.**_  


_This chapter was written by Chewbrok._

___**CHAPTER FOUR.**_  


With his hood up in a vain attempt to stay dry, Obi-wan made his way towards the ramp of the Firespray-class patrol ship. With Jango still unconscious he decided to search the bounty hunter's ship for any clues, however unlikely, about the person who hired him.

Reaching the ramp, Obi-wan pulled back his hood as he walked aboard. Looking around, he decided to start his search in the cockpit with the Navicomputer. After he sat down in the pilot seat, Obi-wan activated the computer. It didn't take long for Obi-wan to discover that the log of previous flights had been deleted.

Sitting back in the chair, Obi-wan stroked his beard as he tried to think about where next to search. Following what felt like a nudge from the Force, Obi-wan brought up a list of transmissions sent and received recently. He was in luck. It appeared as though Jango hadn't had the time, or simply forgot, to delete his transmissions log. He quickly looked through it, looking for any planets that might have been the source of the bounty on Senator Amidala. 2 planets stood out: Cato Neimoidia, and Geonosis. Cato Neimoidia was the home planet, and last known location, of Nute Gunray, who more than likely still held a grudge against the Senator for his defeat 10 years ago. Geonosis was home to the insectoid Geonosians, who were known to not trust bounty hunters. So why they would be sending one a message was a mystery.

Obi-wan sat up and left the ship heading to check up on the bounty hunter, and ask him a few questions if he was awake.

Five minutes later and he had his answer.

"What do you want Jedi?" The bounty hunter sneered at him.

"I saw the army, it's very impressive." Obi-wan replied calmly.

Jango smirked, "They'll do their job well, I'll guarantee that." Something about how that was said that unnerved Obi-wan a bit.

Deciding to change the topic, Obi-wan asked the more important question. "Who hired you to kill Senator Amidala?"

"Someone on a hunk of rock in this galaxy who pays well. He must really want her dead."

They continued eying each other as the room started to shake slightly, and the sound of engines rose and fell.

Obi-wan smirked, "That would be our ride now. Why don't you come clean? You won't have to listen to me asking the same questions over and over if you do. The person who hired you, did they message you from Geonosis or Cato Neimoidia?"

There was a flicker of something in the Force from Jango at the mention of Geonosis. It was faint and quick, but Obi-wan caught it and his eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"What's on Geonosis?"

"What makes you think there's something there?" Jango replied, his face and tone emotionless.

"It was one of the planets I noticed you got a message from recently. Now then, was it one of the Geonosians who hired you?" Obi-wan inquired, feeling a tug in the Force telling him Geonosis was important.

"Nope, not one of those kriffing bugs. They don't really trust bounty hunters."

"So then why were you getting messages from there?"

"Business."

Deciding he wasn't going to get anywhere further, Obi-wan left the room deciding to check out Geonosis. But first, he had to determine what happened to the group that was supposed to take Jango into custody. As he walked by the landing pad that was normally used by the Slave 1, something caught his eye. Turning to face the transparent door, Obi-wan realized that wasn't an arriving ship he'd heard earlier.

xxx

Peaking through the clouds, the morning sun was casting its rays of light onto the face of a young man standing with his eyes closed and his hands clasped behind his back. Silent footsteps marked the approach of the brown haired Senator wearing her white sleep gown, covered by a dark blue robe. Noticing that he was meditating, she turned to leave just as quietly.

"Don't go." Anakin said without opening his eyes.

Padme turned back to look at him, before responding. "I don't want to disturb you."

"Your presence is soothing." Anakin told her in between deep breaths.

"You had a nightmare again last night." Padme spoke after a moment.

"Jedi don't have nightmares" Came the automatic response that she was expecting.

"I heard you." Anakin turned to face her as he opened his eyes.

"I saw my mother. I saw her as clearly as I see you now. She's suffering Padme. I saw her dead in my arms! Then there was this rage and I was killing every single Tusken in that camp like they were animals. What's worse is I could hear this evil laugh urging me to continue, enjoying the death. It was so vivid, more so than previous dreams." He paused as he glanced away for a second. "I'm sorry Padme, I don't have a choice. I have to help her! Even if it means punishment and getting banished from the Order for disobeying my mandate to protect you."

"I'll go with you." She replied with determination. "That way you can continue to protect me, and you won't be disobeying your mandate. We can bring a medpac when we go to find your mother, we know what could happen so we can prepare for it Ani. I have faith in you, you won't do those things."

"What about Master Obi-wan?" Anakin asks a nervously.

"I guess we won't tell him, will we?" She said with a smile as she took his hand to lead him back inside so they could prepare.

Days later, after flying to the desert planet of Tatooine and talking with Watto, Anakin and Padme walked off the ship at a moisture farm outside of Mos Eisley.

"Stay with the ship Artoo." Padme, garbed in a silver cloak with the hood up, told the little droid as they walked towards the entrance to the farm. Working out front was a protocol droid covered in dirty grey plates, the droid looked up, startled, when it noticed the visitors.

"Oh! Hello. How might I be of service? I am See –"

"Threepio?" Anakin interrupted looking at the familiar droid with a small smile.

"Oh, my." Threepio stuttered out surprised. "Oh, my maker! Master Anakin! I knew you would return, I knew you would! And this must be Miss Padme." He continued, somehow sounding very excited.

"Hello Threepio." Padme replied with a small smile of her own.

"Oh, my circuits! I'm so pleased to see you both!"

"I've come to see my mother." Instantly the droid lost his excitement.

"Oh. I think. I think, perhaps we'd better go indoors." He said before turning to shuffle into the main part of the homestead.  
Later that evening, Anakin was standing outside the homestead looking across the desert when Padme walked out behind him. Having just been told by Anakin's stepfamily that Tusken Raiders had taken his mother a month ago, Anakin was trying to sense her in the Force.

"You're going to have to stay here. These are good people Padme, you'll be safe."

"Anakin, I'm going with you. We can –"

"It's too dangerous, Sand People are vicious and very dangerous Padme. You would be safer here." Anakin interrupted, but noticed she was starting to get a very stubborn look on her face.

"When we were on Naboo, I said WE would go find her. I am coming with you, I have a blaster pistol on the ship so I can defend myself if I need to. I'll get it at the same time as the medpacs."

Seeing this was just using up time that he could be using to save his mother, he reluctantly agreed and prepared the Lars' V-35 Courier landspeeder while Padme got the supplies. Once Padme joined him they both got in and sped off across the desert.

After talking with some Jawas for directions, they finally arrived at the back of the Tusken settlement late in the evening. With Anakin leading, they silently crept along the back of the line of tents while he searched for which tent his mother was being held in with the Force. Finally arriving at it, Anakin stepped back, ignited his lightsaber, and started to carve a hole to give him and Padme entrance into the hut.

Completing the circle, he kicked the flap in and stepped into the tent followed closely by Padme. Quickly looking around, they spot Shmi tied up with leather straps to a wooden frame, dried blood and bloody scars all over her back and face show how much she had been beaten. Feeling a rush of panic at the thought they were too late, Anakin rushed to get her down. Carefully laying her on the ground on her side, they quickly use the contents of the medpac to stabilize his mother. Finally thinking they'd done enough and that she's not going to die any time soon, she still needed to see a proper medic, Anakin rolled her over and cradled her in his arms trying to wake her up.

"Mom." He whispers repeatedly. Slowly Shmi's eyes open and focus on him.

"Ani?" Her voice rough from the torture, "Is it you?" Anakin blinked his eyes to clear them of the tears that had started to form.

"I'm here mom, you're safe now. We're going to get you out of here." He said looking at Padme, who took the hint and started to leave back the way they came.

xxx

Staring at the console in his cockpit, Obi-wan sighed, "Coruscant must be to far away Arfour, can you boost the power?" R4-P17 beeped a negative in reply.

"We'll have to try something else." Flipping through the displays in his cockpit Obi-wan got an idea.

"Maybe we can contact Anakin on Naboo, it's much closer." Turning on the transmitter and selecting Naboo for the destination, Obi-wan tried contacting his apprentice.

"Anakin, Anakin, do you copy? This is Obi-wan Kenobi. Anakin?" With a sigh he shut off the transmitter.

"He's not on Naboo, Arfour. I'm going to try to widen the search." After pressing the required buttons, an image of Tatooine showed up on his screen with a red triangle on it.

"That's Anakin's tracking signal alright, but it's coming from Tatooine. What in the blazes is he doing there? I told him to stay on Naboo." He griped about his wayward apprentice as he got into position in front of Arfour. "Alright, we're all set. We don't have much time. Anakin? Anakin, do you copy? This is Obi-wan Kenobi."

xxx

As the landspeeder pulled up at the homestead, Owen and Beru walked out to meet them as Threepio and Cliegg in his hover chair followed at a slower pace. Opening the doors Anakin and Padme get out, with Anakin carrying a sleeping Shmi. Quickly walking up to them, Anakin spoke first.

"Where's the closest medical office?" He demanded, looking at Cliegg.

"Well I got my leg done at Anchorhead, it's only an hour away. Owen and I can take her."

"I'm coming." Anakin demand, glaring at his stepfather.

"You can take my bike." Owen spoke up, "I'll drive the speeder, dad can't ride the bike with his leg injured and I know the way. Just follow us."

"Fine." With that Anakin carefully put his mother back in the landspeeder, while Owen ran to get his speeder bike. Moments later they were speeding across the desert towards Anchorhead; Padme holding onto Anakin from behind him on the speeder bike, and Beru staying behind at the homestead.

The next day they arrived back at the homestead, Shmi had been taken to the emergency ward and treated all night. Now she had orders of bedrest since there wasn't enough space at the doctors. Just as they were walking towards the homestead, Artoo rolled up to them beeping urgently.

"What is it Artoo?" Anakin asked, just as Beru and Threepio came out of the homestead.

"Oh, Welcome back!" C-3PO, realizing the increased chance of getting people to understand him, Artoo started beeping again. "Oh, it appears as though there is a message for Master Anakin and Mistress Padme from one Obi-wan Kenobi. Does that name mean anything to you?"

Anakin looked at his mother quickly, "I have to go see what he wants mom, I'll be back in a moment."

Shmi smiled, "It's ok Ani, I'll see you inside."

He turned and walked with Artoo and Padme back to the ship; leaving Owen, Beru, Cliegg, and Threepio to walk Shmi into the homestead.

Inside the cockpit of the cruiser, after the droid had plugged himself into the main computer, a hologram of Obi-wan appeared on the holocomm.

"Anakin, my long range transmitter doesn't have enough range. Retransmit this message to Coruscant." Padme reached over to the control board and pressed the button that would forward the message to the Capital world.

After the brief pause, the hologram continued. "Following the clues I got from the bounty hunter Jango Fett have led me to the droid foundries on Geonosis. The Trade Federation is taking delivery of a droid army -" The rest of what Obi-wan was saying fades into the background as suddenly his vision and senses are overwhelmed with other sights, and sounds.

_He was standing in an arena, the walls were made of red rock and the floor covered in sand with patches of blood all around. With him were about twenty other Jedi, all with their lightsabers ignited, being herded into the middle by an army of droids that has them surrounded. All over the arena floor he could see destroyed bits of droid, as well as the dead bodies of fallen Jedi and insectoid creatures with smoking holes from a blaster shot somewhere on their body. His nose was filled with the smell of burnt flesh. Feeling an odd weight in his right hand he looked down at it, and noticed that the lightsaber in his hand wasn't his. Behind him, he could sense Padme preparing to fight again. Off to his side he can see Obi-wan checking for a Knight's pulse at her neck, before he sadly stands next to Master Windu._

With a small gasp Anakin's senses returned to normal in time to hear Master Windu's hologram appear with Master Yoda's and start to speak.

"Anakin, we will deal with Count Dooku. The most important thing for you is to stay where you are. Protect the Senator at all costs. That is your first priority."

"Understood Master." Anakin replied in a daze with a bow, missing the worried look Padme was giving him.

As the holograms disappear Padme spoke for the first time since they got back. "What's wrong Ani?"

"I don't know. I saw the Jedi in an arena surrounded by battle droids. So many of them were dead. I think the Jedi are walking into a trap."

Padme's eyes widened with realization, "And Obi-wan's the bait."

"What?" Anakin looked surprised.

"At the end of his message Obi-wan was attacked by Destroyer Droids, that's where it cut off. We don't know what happened to him, but I guess since you didn't know he's not dead."

Anakin quickly took a glimpse towards the homestead. He didn't know what to do, he wanted to go save Obi-wan and the Jedi from the trap, but he couldn't leave his mother just yet. Plus, Master Windu ordered him to stay here and protect Padme.

Seeing his dilemma, Padme came up with a solution. "We'll go say good-bye Ani, we need to go. Look," She pulled up a galactic map on the holodisplay. "The Jedi have to travel halfway across the galaxy, they'll never get there in time. As for the trap. Contact the Jedi, make sure they know that they could be walking into one. We don't know much, just that they get surrounded in an arena and by the sounds of it a lot of them will die."

"We don't even know if this is happening now or sometime in the future." Anakin argued, although he didn't put much effort into it.

"So we're just going to sit here while your mentor and friends get killed?"

"He's like my father! But I was ordered to stay here and I told them of my last vision, the ones about my mother, but no one believed me."

"You were ordered to protect me, and I'm going to save Obi-wan. As for the Jedi, if we gave them proof that your visions were accurate, would they believe you?"

"What proof? It's not like my visions are holo-recorded! The only thing different with this one was that I was awake before and after it, so I know it wasn't a nightmare."

"Then tell them that!" She pleaded. "How are you so certain they'll disregard it, if you don't even try?"

Anakin slumped at this, "Fine I'll tell them, Artoo contact the Jedi Temple."

A minute later the holographic image of Master Windu was back up.

"What is it Padawan Skywalker? I have a rescue to prepare for."

"I think the Jedi are walking into a trap Master." Master Windu's face betrayed a little of his surprise.

"A trap? What makes you say that?"

"During Master Obi-wan's message I had a vision. I saw the Jedi in an arena surrounded by Battle Droids, many were already dead. I could count around 20 surviving Jedi of whatever happened beforehand."

"Hmm, alright. Thankyou for the warning. Remember Skywalker, protect the senator. We'll rescue Obi-wan. May the Force be with you."

"Yes Master, may the Force be with you." Anakin bowed as the hologram shut off.

"So?" Padme asked, looking at him expectantly.

Anakin sighed deeply, "Lets go say good-bye."

Inside the homestead, Anakin stepped out of a hug with his mother. "I'm sorry I can't stay longer mom."

Shmi smiled as she brought her hand up to cup Anakin's face. "Oh, it's alright Ani. I told you ten years ago not to look back. I love you, go save your mentor."

"I love you too mom. Take care."

Cliegg hovered forward, "Don't worry son, we'll be more careful from now on. Thank you. Come back anytime. You too Senator."

"Thank you for your hospitality." Padme said graciously.

"Oh!" Shmi turned back to Anakin. "Why don't you take Threepio with you, I'm sure you could find more use for him then here."

"But I built him for you mom."

"I know, but that was when it was just you and me. I'm sure you need him more than I do."

"Ok, good bye mom. I love you."

"Good bye Ani, I love you too. Go be a good Jedi." She said with a smile as he, Padme, and Threepio started to move towards the ship. A few moments after they boarded, the ship lifted off and with a flare of the engines charged towards the sky.

xxx

In the bowels of Coruscant, a cloaked figure was absolutely seething. He had been so certain that Skywalker would touch the darkside following the death of his mother. But instead she still lived, and he didn't embrace the darkness like he should've. All because of that accursed Senator.

Finally calming down he took a quick look around, noticed he'd destroyed the room in his rage. No matter, he had new plans to make. He would still have his strongest apprentice and control the galaxy yet.


End file.
